


Story about Princess and her Brave Knights

by chocoxstar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends AU, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, MC is their childhood friend, Multi, Soft Choi Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoxstar/pseuds/chocoxstar
Summary: 10-years old Saeyoung and Saeran and their 8-years old friend MC spend time together at camping with V and Rika.When the children can't sleep, Saeyoung tells them a beautiful fairytale about the princess and her two faithful knights.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Story about Princess and her Brave Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I am a sucker for childhood friends AU so here we are again!  
> This is a translation of one of the chapters of my book "Million Dreams" which I write in Polish.  
> The reference in the fairy tale to the witch is associated with future events of this story, where MC becomes one of the Mint Eye believers.  
> Let me know if you want me to translate and publish the whole story here :)  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> SADLY ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE :(

"Once upon a time, behind seven forests, behind seven rivers..."

"Why seven and not six or eight for example?" Saeran spoke, wrinkling his eyebrows, limping a little under the blanket.

"Because seven is my favorite number. It apparently brings happiness, so let it be seven, OK? " replied the other boy, rolling his eyes.

Most of the children had already fallen asleep, exhausted after a day's hike, a game of stalking, and a bonfire, but they were too excited to fall asleep. For all three, it was the first time they had spent the night away from home and decided to use it as best they could. As soon as V asked everyone to go to their tents and put them to sleep, Saeyoung offered to tell his brother and friend a bedtime story. The girl dissolved her long brown tresses and made herself awkwardly between the twins, lying down and grabbing them both by the hands. Saeyoung immediately felt his face start to blush mercilessly for unknown reasons, while Saeran smiled from ear to ear and snuggled up to her shoulder, in the meantime braiding one of his legs on her calf.

"Okay, okay. Let there be seven forests and seven rivers. What was next in this fairy tale? Saeran was increasingly sleepy.

"I'll tell you as soon as you stop interrupting me, Sae! Saeyoung replied, removing too large glasses from his nose and putting them aside. "So a long time ago, behind seven forests, behind seven rivers, there lived a princess whose name was ...

"MC!" — the girl cried with a smile, looking towards him with her big chocolate eyes, which even in absolute darkness shone with a cheerful glow.

"How did you know?"! — chuckled the redhead, squeezing her fine handle harder. "Of course the princess's name was MC! So Princess MC was very good and beautiful. She lived in a huge palace, but she was very lonely there because the king did not allow the princess to play with other children. Once, when the princess was sitting alone in her chamber, a good fairy appeared and her name was...

"Rika! " — the girl smiled even more broadly, sincerely fascinated by the boy's story.

"MC, how do you know all this? After all, I never told you this fairy tale! Is it because you can read my mind Just the way I can read yours? " — asked, smiling insidiously, to which his younger brother reacted immediately by changing his position to a sitting one and still not letting go of his friend's hand, he stated:

"Not true! You can't read in her mind, Saeyoung! Rika says it's not nice to lie!" 

"Saeran, don't be upset. You know Saeyoung likes to make fun of us, right Saeyoung?" — the girl turned to the older twin, patting awkwardly the back of the younger in a gesture of consolation. The boy only gritted his teeth in a smile and continued: 

"The good fairy, seeing how sad the princess is, decided to help her. She invited her to her castle, where the princess met two knights – Sir Saeyoung and Sir Saeran. They were very sad too, but the princess immediately made them smile and the three of them become inseparable over time. The knights were very brave and promised to always protect their princess. Unfortunately one day the princess was kidnapped by a terrible witch who imprisoned her in her huge and terrible palace.

"It's horrible!" Saeran squeaked, squeezing his friend's hand harder. "I don't want anything bad to happen to the princess MC!" he added.

"Don't worry Saeran, the brave knights won't let it happen, right Saeyoung?" She asked, covering herself tightly with a black sweatshirt, which was lent to her by older redhead during a bonfire as she shook from the cold in her far too light t-shirt.

"Of course they won't let it happen! In the end, they promised to protect the princess at all costs. The evil witch tried to hypnotize the princess with some elixir because she always dreamed of a daughter like her and did not want her to leave, but the fearless knights broke into the palace, defeated the witch, took Princess MC with them and they lived happily ever after!"

"It's a very beautiful fairytale, Saeyoung! I'm glad the princess and her knights managed to defeat the witch, right Saeran?"

" Saeran?" 

She repeated again, before realizing that the younger of the boys had fell asleep, snuggled in her arm. She gently pulled her hand from under the boy's head, taking care not to wake him up and she leaned over his face and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. After a while, she turned to the older of the twins and did exactly the same thing, whispering:

"Goodnight, Sir Saeran. Goodnight, Sir Saeyoung. Sweet dreams!"

***

"You couldn’t sleep?" — a slept voice sounded right next to her ear. The girl hid her hands in too-long sleeves of a black sweatshirt, put the hood on her head, and shook her head in the negative, lying on the grass.

"I can’t. Saeran snores terribly! Besides, It's my first night away" she said.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, lying next to her, looking at her petite, childlike face illuminated by the moonlight. Upturned nose showered with a few freckles, wrinkled charmingly as she shuddered under the influence of cool air, and large brown eyes followed the starry sky with curiosity.  
"I'm not afraid of anything when you're next to me. And of course Saeran too." she corrected herself blushing. "I'm just glad that at least once I could spend time like a normal girl. I still wonder how Rika did it that she managed to convince my daddy."

"Rika is a true good fairy, just like in my fairy tale," said the redhead, intertwining their hands. "Do you like stars?" he added following her gaze.

"Very much! My astronomy teacher says they belong to some collections, but I don't understand it...," she said looking at him surreptitiously.

"Oh, you mean constellations?" He asked looking at the night sky. "True, there are many constellations. I read about them. You see these stars, here? — The boy pointed his finger first at one of the brightest stars, and then moved to the other, glowing with an equally intense glow. "It's Castor and Pollux. They belong to the Gemini constellation."

"Gemini?" She asked moving her gaze at the boy. " Oh! You mean twins! Just like you and Saeran?"

"Yep. This is the constellation of the zodiac Gemini. Saeran and I were born on June 11, and we are zodiac Gemini," he added with a smile.

"And the Moon? To which collection does it belong?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"The Moon is not a star, silly. It's earth's natural satellite," he said, studying the object carefully.

"And what’s different?" She asked " Tell me! I'm very curious!"

"In many ways. They differ in construction, size... and above all, the fact that you can fly to the moon, for example by a rocket."

"Wow!" You are so smart, Saeyoung! she whispered in awe, squeezing his hand harder. "I'd like to fly to the Moon one day!

"I'll take you someday!" The redhead cheerfully replied. "I even have an idea!" he added, changing the position to a seat, pulling the girl behind him.

"What idea?" she asked with curiosity.

"Remember when I told you that I will marry you when we grow up? " He asked, blushing to the ears.

"Oh, I remember! We will be a couple in love and Saeran will live with us!" She replied, clapping her hands happily.

"Then let’s marry at the Space Station! What do you think?" He asked, looking closely at her delicate, childlike features.

"I can’t wait then!"


End file.
